JXHQ: Need
by thechokesonyou
Summary: ONESHOT. Joker and Harley Quinn smut. Sexually explicit. The Joker contemplates how Harley makes him feel... aroused. He doesn't like it. Not one bit.


When he woke up, his head was aching and he was about to scream for Harley to go make him a cup of coffee and get him some aspirin when he remembered what all had happened last night. He looked over to his right, towards the double doors of his bedroom and saw the frail blonde curled up in the fetal position in the corner. She was naked and bruised, her legs curled up to her chest to block herself from the cold. It was December in Gotham, and the Joker still stubbornly refused to close the window at night. She was shivering, even in her sleep.

He swallowed, his throat dry and aching from the violent screams last night. Even he was sore, and he hadn't even been hit. He often times wondered what exactly it felt like when he beat her that way. The Joker flipped the heavy blankets off of his naked body and slipped on a pair of sweatpants before walking over to Harley. She looked like a dog, curled up by the door, cold and shaking. Pathetic, but this was also one of the Joker's favorite times to look at her. He loved seeing her broken body, her tear stained cheeks, wobbling lower lip. The multi-colored bruises all over her creamy, flawless skin. He really did love that skin, and everything he could do to it. With her legs pulled up that way, he could see the damage he'd caused between her legs last night. His white seed was still obviously at her core, having dripped out sometime during the night. It was mixed with blood. His soft manhood twitched at the image. The blood was what did it. Not seeing the evidence of their rough, nonconsensual sex. It was the blood. It was always the blood.

His palm slipped down to his slowly growing erection, sliding up and down against the bulge in his pants, but he dropped it quickly. He did not pleasure himself. That was what Harley was for, and he only bothered to do it when she needed to be taught a lesson. Lust was still a foreign concept to him, though Harley had been teaching him the ways. She was so… Sinfully delicious, sometimes. When she woke up in the mornings and threw her messy blonde hair into cute little fluffed up pigtails, and her big blue eyes were still heavy with sleep, her body only covered by a t-shirt and a pair of panties… Oh, he could hardly stand that. Or the look on her face when she called him _Daddy, _fuck did he love that. She looked so innocent, but in her innocence, absolutely dirty, her big eyes looking up at him from under her long lashes, her front teeth biting gently down on that full lower lip, stained pink from makeup or biting it, or his passionate kissing. His cock throbbed in his hand, and he growled at himself for feeling those things, for _making _himself feel those things by thinking about her.

"Oh, Harley, Harley, _Harley,_" He growled under his breath, turning away from her bloody, sad form and walking into the bathroom. "What am I going to _do_ _with you?_" Last night had been a very satisfying night. Sure, he'd started off furious, of course, but like always, as he used her, his anger turned to violent, passionate pleasure. Her tight pussy had gripped his throbbing erection tightly, even though she was crying out for him to stop. She had thought she'd wanted him to stop, but he knew. He knew her better than she knew herself. He'd created her after all. The way her resisting cunt had grabbed onto him, pulling him in, and the way her back arched as his fingers roughly grabbed and pinched and rolled her clit between his fingers. When he'd forced his middle finger deep into her back entrance, the cry she made was one of pleasure, not pain. She'd _wanted _him. And when she came, it was so powerful, so raw, and she was so ashamed of herself that tears started to fall down her cheeks, and she cursed herself for her body's betrayal. With an angry snarl, he pulled his cock from his pants and started to jerk it in his fist, his eyelids closing in a mix of emotions - fury, wrath and lust.

"_Harley!_" He shouted, his voice a choked roar. He couldn't hold back anymore. He hated touching himself this way. It was shameful. He never let Harley touch herself unless it was punishment, debasement. He made her do it to demean herself, to show him how much he wanted and needed him when she most didn't want to. "Goddammit, girl," He growled. He forced his erection back into his sweatpants and marched out jerkily, his sweat-drenched hair falling in his eyes. She was sitting up, slowly, her arms wobbling as she supported herself.

"Mistah J?" She whispered, rubbing her eyes. There it was again, that image of her sleepy eyes, pouting lips and messy ponytails. She was so childlike sometimes, and he hated that it turned him on.

"Harley," He grumbled. "Get up."

She looked so scared, so worried that he was mad at her. His erection twitched again. She saw the tent in his pants and the expression in her eyes was a mix of want and terror. "What'd I do, puddin?" She whimpered.

"Get up," He said again. She swallowed, nodding her head and then forced herself up on shaky legs, self consciously crossing her arms over her chest. He wouldn't have that. "Don't you hide yourself from me," He said quietly but menacingly, approaching her and grabbing her wrists, pulling them down to her sides. He stared at her bare body for what seemed like hours.

"Mistah J?" She asked again. "I… I'm sorry about last night," She whispered, looking down at her feet in shame. The Joker gripped her chin tightly and yanked it up towards him to stare in her eyes. When he didn't reply, she looked away uncomfortably and he jerked her jaw around until she focused back on him.

"Get on the bed," He snarled suddenly. Her brow lowered and he shook with the tension he couldn't hold back anymore. "Now!" He shouted. She stepped back, frightened by the intensity, but the Joker couldn't hold it back anymore. He grabbed her and forcefully tossed her onto the mattress, making her squeal. "I _hate _what you do to me. I _hate _this!" He screamed, taking his cock back out of his pants.

Her chest was heaving with her fear and excitement, making her breasts rise and fall gloriously. Everything, everything she did was driving him crazy, to the point of desperation. He crawled onto the bed, on his knees, towering over her, holding his throbbing erection in one hand. Harley was staring at it with wide eyes, confused by his sexual passion, yet lustful for him all the same. The Joker knew how much she loved his cock, and with a cocky smirk, he started to stroke it slowly, loving the look of adoration in her eyes.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and came at her, forcing her long legs open and getting in between them. Her hands found his shoulders. As he positioned his head against her hot opening, she whimpered, but in pleasure. "Tell me you need me inside of you," He demanded, rubbing her swollen entrance, loving the way her fluids coated the head of his member.

With a gasp, she said, "J, I… _Oh,_" She moaned as he rubbed the head of his erection against her clit. "I need you inside me! Please," She moaned, her voice thick with unspent lust. That was enough for him. He knew she needed this too, was desperate for him, and that raw desperation for him was enough to satiate him. She needed him, he didn't need her. Not really, anyway. His cock throbbed in protest and he growled, angry that his body was being so traitorous.

"That's right," He snarled, forcing his rod inside of her, making her cry out. He relished in her screams of satisfaction as he forced himself inside of her again and again, abusing her pussy once more. He could tell she was in pain. He had hurt her last night, made her so sore. She couldn't tell him no, though. She needed him too bad. "You're _Daddy's _girl, aren't you?" He forced himself as hard into her as he could, slamming into her cervix. She arched her back, trying to avoid the pain, all while trying to chase the pleasure. Her tight sheath gripped his cock perfectly, refusing to let him go.

"Yes, Daddy!" She moaned, almost crying in her need. "Daddy, please fuck your little girl! Oh!" He was gritting his teeth as he slammed deeper into her, his sweaty curls waving back and forth with the force of his thrusts. The need to possess her was stronger than his need to cum, though. After all, that was what he lusted after. He pulled his cock out of her pussy and she whined, pushing her hips up towards him. "Daddy, no," She plead.

"Don't tell me what to do," He growled. He grabbed her hips, forcing her to roll onto her stomach and then yanked her bottom up so he had the perfect view of her swollen, tender cunt and the tight rosebud of her asshole. He licked his lips as he buried his face in between her legs, licking up enough of her sweet juices from her pussy and wetting her asshole, getting it ready for his assault. She was moaning and writhing against his tongue and he roughly grabbed her, pinning her down, digging his nails into her flesh. She whimpered anxiously, needing release, but he didn't give it to her just yet. He sat up, rubbing the wetness and spit into her new hole, making her scream as his finger pushed and prodded into her, followed by a second.

"_Daddy,_" She begged. "_Fuck! _Fuck my ass, please, Daddy?"

"Shush," He commanded, slapping a palm down hard against the tender, pale flesh of her cheek. He marvelled at the perfect way the skin wobbled, stained red now in the shape of his hand. Just for symmetry, he brought the same palm down again on the other cheek, making her cringe in pain.

He pushed his cock against the entrance of her asshole and she groaned, a deep, open mouthed groan of pain of pleasure. As soon as he had the large head in, he slid a palm down her spine and grabbed one of her pigtails violently. The other hand held her hip, and he leaned forward and in a breathy voice said, "Ready, doll?" She moaned again, but he couldn't understand her. He burst out laughing at the expression on her face. Her cheek was pressed to the mattress, making her lips and cheek swell up and her eyes were closed. She looked so cute like that, so amusing, and that made him even harder. Without anymore warning, he slammed his hips forward, grunting at the exertion it took to force his whole large length into her mainly dry asshole. He spit into his palm, rubbing it on the rest of his cock as he forced forward again, sliding in once more. She was screaming now, writhing against him, her fists gripping the sheets so hard he thought they would tear. He started to angrily thrust against her again, getting himself deeper with every thrust. Oh, and it felt so good.

He loved how tight she was. He'd only fucked her asshole a few good times and every time always asked himself why he didn't do it more. She was screaming nonsensical things beneath him as the force of his hips into her made her face and forearms rub painfully against the scratchy mattress. The headboard was banging against the wall with every movement. The entire affair was so violent, so fiery and bloodthirsty every time they had sex. It took days to recuperate after most of their trysts, and here they were, twice in a row in less than 24 hours. He'd make her suffer for making him need this. But right now, he just needed to take her.

Harley was now thrusting her ass against him, fucking him as much as he fucked her. He grinned wildly at her need for him. Yeah, she needed it bad. The naughty little thing she was, needed to get fucked like this every. Single. Day. "Are you gonna cum for Daddy? My little harlot? Come on, you tight little minx," He growled demonically. Her eyes closed tighter as her orgasm approached. Her asshole was squeezing his cock tight, all of her muscles beginning to spasm as her climax grew inside of her. "Make Daddy proud!"

At that, she erupted. Her pussy squeezed in on itself, with nothing to hold onto and her ass clenched down painfully hard on his cock. The pain of her tightness made him groan, and knocked him right off the edge. Jets and jets of his seed shot out into her, deep inside of her. He was violently growling, jerking on her hair, making her head yank backwards painfully. He slammed his hips against her a few final times as he emptied himself for her. She was whimpering, her weak body shaking from his assault, and they both collapsed onto the bed, his cock softening inside of her. He pulled his hips back and then wrapped himself around her body, stroking her beautiful wounds up her ribs to her breasts. "Daddy," She whispered, cuddling into the curve of his body. He grinned and moaned in response, satiated. He'd punish her later. Now? He didn't even think he could stand. "I love you," She said.

"Mm, Harley girl," He said, nipping at her shoulders. "Daddy _really_ needed that." Harley couldn't help but giggle.


End file.
